Hey soul sister
by Prongs Padfoot and Mooney CO
Summary: Por que a veces tu hermana del alma puede convertirse en tu compañera del alma. Y querer estar con ella en cada camino, cada paso que tome, puede convertirse en tu único deseo... Hey, hermana del alma!


Es mi primer songfic de _Harry Potter_, sean comprensivos…

Los personajes no son míos, son de la maravillosa _Rowling_… la canción es _Hey soul sister, _de_ Train… _

Besos, besos, besos y felices Potternavidades!

**Hey, soul sister… **

Ella lo miró, el también y como cada vez que lo hacían, que sus miradas se conectaban, sonreían como verdaderos idiotas. El siempre repetiría lo de siempre: la abrazaría y se dejaría envolver por su hermosa fragancia que emanaba cada poro de su cuerpo, luego se separaría y le clavaría la vista otra vez, pero esta vez sintiéndose desdichado y preguntándose: _Me enfrenté a Voldemort, mortífagos, dragones, sirenas, tritones, basiliscos, recuerdos de un maniático, un profesor que me odiaba, elfos domésticos, duendes, hombres lobos… ¿Por qué no soy lo suficientemente valiente como para decirle que la amo? _Ese simple pensamiento le apagaría el brillo en sus ojos y le haría bajar la vista, con un doloroso vacío en su interior.

-Hasta mañana, Hermione…-le saludó tristemente.

Ella hizo una mueca de confusión, pero aún así, como siempre, le dio un beso en su mejilla y subió a su cuarto.

Harry se la quedó mirando mientras subía las escaleras, preguntándose si alguna vez terminaría toda esa locura. El solo se respondió:

Nunca pasaría. Se negaba a olvidarla, pero también se negaba a arruinar una amistad forjada a través no solo de años, sino de lugares, hechos y personas.

_Your lipstick stains on the front lobe of my left side brains_

_I knew I wouldn't forget you_

_And so I went and let you blow my mind_

_Your sweet moving_

_The smell of you in every single dream I dream_

_I knew when we collided you're the one I have decided_

_Who's one of my kind_

Hermione se tiró en su cama, sintiéndose el ser más estúpido del mundo. Libros, miles de libros que había leído desde que su madre le enseñó, y ninguno le decía como diablos decirle cuanto amaba a su mejor amigo. Gruñó y se puso la almohada tapándose el rostro y ahogando un chillido de furia en el. Recordaba las palabras de Ron que le habían abierto los ojos un año atrás: _Hermione, soy el ser más infradotad del universo y me di cuenta como miras a Harry… eres la más tonta si aún no te diste cuenta de cómo el te mira… es como lo fuimos Luna y yo, pero nosotros no nos anduvimos con bobadas y no nos lastimamos retrasando el momento... _Ron jamás en su vida le había parecido más inteligente que en ese mismo instante… y en ese momento le había asaltado la pregunta del millón: ¿También me ama?

Cuando ya casi se dormía escuchó un sonido desde las escaleras. Se apresuró a salir, parecía que alguien se había caído.

Al bajar se sorprendió de ver a un Harry tirado en el suelo, sin sus gafas con un pequeño hilito de sangre saliéndole de la parte baja de la nuca.

-¡Harry!-chilló bajando rápidamente. En cuanto llegó a su lado se arrodilló e hizo aparecer un vendaje en su cabeza, no sin antes reparar sus anteojos y ponérselos.- ¿Estás loco? ¿Pensabas subir a las habitaciones de las chicas? ¡Harry, no se puede! ¡No si eres hombre!

El solo sonrió y le guiñó un ojo, de forma juguetona.

-Iba a hablar contigo…-le dijo simplemente.- te extrañaba…

Hermione se puso roja como el cabello de Ron.

-P-pero nos acabamos de ver hace tan solo una o dos horas…-tartamudeó evitando sus ojos verdes.

-Es mucho tiempo para mí…-solo susurró el, sonriente como nunca.

_Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo_

_The way you move ain't fair you know_

_Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight_

Hermione se paró y lo ayudó a el a hacerlo.

-Vamos con Madame Pompfrey…-murmuró acarreándolo fuera de la torre.

Cuantas veces habían ido juntos a la enfermería… Perdió la cuenta después del problema Sirius/Dementores/Azkabán. Casi siempre ella se quedaba por las noches, junto a el, velando su sueño, cuidando de el.

El también recordó la de veces que habían visitado a Pompfrey. Pero nunca fue tan horrible como la vez que ella estaba petrificada allí, con el rostro asustado, sin el brillo habitual en sus ojos… si hablarle, abrazarlo… había sido una tortura. Una tortua que el le había impuesto, que Voldemort le había impuesto a el y que le imponía a todos y a cada uno de los que amaba.

Pero para ella no era tortura. El le había señalado su camino. El camino que lo acompañaba a el, donde quiera que fuera, por siempre.

_Just in time, I'm so glad you have a one track mind le me_

_You gave my life direction_

_A game show love connection, we can't deny_

_I'm so obsessed_

_My heart is bound to beat right out my untrimmed chest_

_I believe in you, like a virgin, you're Madonna_

_And I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind_

Obviamente, Madame Pompfrey por poco lo interna al instante, siempre preocupada por la salud de los alumnos, gracias a Dios Hermione había prometido cuidarlo toda la noche en la sala común, por que, el no debía dormir, menos con una contusión en la cabeza, _Sería mejor morir en batalla, Potter, que por una tonta contusión… _le había dicho la vieja enfermera cuando Harry se quejó de la regla de no dormir.

-Hey!-le animó Hermione de camino a la sala común de Griffindor.- no es tan malo…-le dio un codazo cariñoso.

Harry le sonrió, olvidando su bronca.

-No, nada malo…-murmuró.-para nada…

Hermione, otra vez, se sintió confundida. ¿Acaso no era malo para el, el no poder dormir o la contusión le afectó el cerebelo o la materia gris?

Peor nada le sucedía a Harry, por lo menos no en la cabeza. Su corazón era otra historia. No, no era nada malo, definitivamente no. No si Hermione se quedaba junto a el.

_Hey soul sister, ain't that mister __mister on the radio, stereo_

_The way you move ain't fair you know_

_Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight_

En cuanto se sentaron en una de las butacas frente a la enorme chimenea del salón, se formó el silencio. Uno que ella utilizaba para mirar todo menos a el ojiverde que estaba a su lado, que en esos momentos parecía encontrarla lo más entretenido del mundo, observando cada uno de sus movimientos o muecas, alegrándose por conocerla tan bien y saber que significa cada cosa que provenía de ella.

Mordía su labio: estaba nerviosa.

Acariciaba su cabello: estaba incómoda.

Suspiraba: quería decir algo.

El la conocía, encada uno de sus estados de ánimo. El la amaba cada vez más en cada uno de esos detalles.

_Well you can cut a rug_

_Watching you is the only drug I need_

_So gangster, I'm so thug_

_You're the only one I'm dreaming of_

_You see I can be myself now finally_

_In fact there's nothing I cant be_

_I want the world to see you'll be with me_

¡Era un idiota! ¿Por qué no le decía ya lo que estaba sintiendo? ¡Ugh! ¡Estúpida timidez! De un momento para otro quiso ser descarado como lo había sido su padre y poder preguntarle si quería salir con el, si no le permitía un beso apasionado o sino se casaría con el… _No aún… _le recriminó una vocecita en la cabeza _espera unas semanas de noviazgo… _Casi se ríe con este último comentario. Ellos no eran novios… y eso le rompía el alma.

_Basta de estupideces, eres un Potter, los Potter siempre enfrentan lo que se les interpone, y una chica no va a ser la excepción. No debes sufrir. Tal vez ella te ame… _

Sintiéndose con un renovado coraje levantó el rostro de la castaña con un dedo por debajo de su mentón y le clavó la mirada.

-Te amo.-soltó sin pensarlo.

El rostro en shock de la chica le hizo querer lanzarse desde la torre de astronomía. ¡_Genial esa, señor tacto!_

Cuando el ya estaba a punto de llorar de la desesperación la castaña le dio una bofetada.

-¡Estúpido Potter!-le gruñó, para su asombro.- ¡¿Por qué, en el nombre de Merlín, no me lo dijiste antes?

Harry se quedó boquiabierto.

-¿T-tu…. También me amas?-le preguntó entre tartamudeos.

Ella se acercó a el y le sonrió ampliamente, de forma cariñosa y tierna.

-Te amo, Harry Potter…-le susurró muy cerca de sus labios.

Harry la tiró encima de el.

-Lo hubieras dicho antes, hermana del alma…-le dijo entre risas antes de atacar sus labios y permitirse ser solo de ella… para siempre…

Bien, espero que les haya gustado… a mí, personalmente, me encantó… Muchos besos… ¡Y feliz Potternavidades! Jo,jo,jo….


End file.
